


Eye witness

by ABCitsZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Government Conspiracy, Magic, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCitsZ/pseuds/ABCitsZ
Summary: Hidden among humans there are individuals blessed with powers , magic as some call it. scared of how the un-gifted might react the government hid their existence. Alice is a 21 year old girl who's parents were killed in front of her years ago, she survived by hiding under one of the seats in the movie theater were the incident happened , not having her parents meant she wasn't able to master her abilities to the max . she started a blog for fun while going to school for journalism . one day she was exploring an abandoned warehouse as the subject of her next blog when she witnessed something that would cost her everything ....





	Eye witness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for so long so here it is! I hope you like this, and I hope I have enough energy to finish it and not stop half way ;)

This abandoned warehouse is said to be the home of hundreds of souls that are said to come here to find peace , so today I came here myself to check if I can feel anything "supernatural" .  
The young girl walks around taking a video of the place, and some pictures of the worn out building as she talks in the background to document her findings , there was an additional building to the side also abandoned , she walked to the broken windows to take a video of the view which was the other building in the distance when she saw people , she flinched and got down to hide but kept recording while watching through the camera ....

There was a line of people sitting on the floor with two men standing over them:  
"There's been too many witnesses lately , you need to be more careful in you operations Micheal , we can't keep getting rid of everyone !" , "yes sir I'll do better I promise !" , "yes you will , and if you don't ( three of the people on the floor caught on fire) your fate will be far worse then theirs , understood ?!" , "yes sir !" , "good , get rid of the ugly ones the rest send to Marco, hes been wanting a shipment."

Alice was shaking because of the horrific scene and the sound of the three people yelling in pain, she held her breath to not let them notice her presence , she saved the video and tried to put the camera in her bag but dropped it instead , the sound of it hitting the floor echoed through the empty walls , alerting the two men, she picked it up and got up to run, but when she turned around there he was...

"Hello there miss , whats a little girl like you doing in an abandoned place like this? " , she moved back slightly while her camera was behind her back " Whats behind your back, a gun ?" before she could say anything he was suddenly standing right in front of her , he grabbed her arm and saw the camera , "Oh no , you didn't film us did you ?" he started squeezing her arm tighter and tighter.....  
"you are in the wrong place at the wrong time dear , i'm sorry but I have to kill you now " she gathered as mush energy as she could and the camera vanished!!

The man looked at her in shock "You shouldn't have done that kid !" he slammed her to the ground then up against the wall , "do you have any idea who your dealing with ?!" , "Scott Alexander the director of district 6 aka gifted individuals . I know exactly who you are sir , and I know that video is enough to end you" , he smirked before slamming her again to the ground , "where did you send it ?" , "kill me and you'll never know " , "Oh I wont kill you , and I will get that camera back, and you will give it too me , only then will I kill you" he knocked her out

Alice woke up and looked around , this looks weird "Alice deer are you OK?" , "Mmom?!" , "Alice you need to be strong , no matter what you can not tell him where that camera is" , "Mom is this a dream ? am I talking to your spirit or am I just dreaming of you ?" , "That doesn't matter we don't have time, listen to me , this man he's going to really hurt you, you need to be strong, somehow you must get away from him , trust no one and I mean no one not even your father , if you find Steve Parsons he will help you , do you understand ?" , "yes Steve Parsons , but mom I I haven't mastered my abilities , I am a screw up, how can I do any of this alone ?!" , "you're stronger then you think Alice , you just have to believe in yourself , and remember what I taught you , if you really really want something, it'll happen." , "but mom ,what do you mean i cant trust dad isn't he dea...(she felt it , pain , nothing but pain )" , "you can do it Alice, I love you so much !"

She woke up barely able to breath, and in extreme pain , as soon as she opened her eyes she saw him , she couldn't move, her arms were bound to the wall behind her she had no where to go . "had a good nap ?" , "I'm not going to tell you where it is so go ahead and kill me !" , "I told you already , i'm not going to kill you i'm going to put you through hell first Alice, and then you'll beg me to kill you ." , "How did you know my name ?" , "I found your ID card in your bag, along with the book how to master your energy to the fullest for dummies, meaning you're harmless , and that you used everything on transferring that camera and that it isn't far from here , now I'll ask you once more, where is it ?"  
she looked up at him and spat straight at his face "you'll never find it !" he smirked again "i'm really going to enjoy this !"

He started beating her with his bare hands, letting her catch her breath every now and then so she wont pass out before striking her again harder, and harder, and harder....  
"still not talking ?" he held her bloody face up "I I hope ... no one posts it on YouTube" he slammed face against the wall "OK, I guess my fist inst enough"  
He picked up a whip off the table behind him and started lashing , again and again and ... again till she passed out .....  
she woke to the feeling of a needle , "What !? what did you give me !?" , "oh I bet you want to know , you'll sing like a bird in just a minute ." , "no !, No !!" she knew exactly what it was but for some reason she just couldn't, she would rather die then tell him where it is, so she started slamming her head into the wall as strong as she could hoping she'd pass out , "What the hell are you doing ?!!" , he grabbed her head "where did you hide it !?" , "No! No No NO!" , "Listen here you little bitch , Tell me where you his the camera !!" , " I cant tell you , I cant tell you , I cant tell you" he slapped her to stop her fro mumbling "I wont tell you, I wont tell you, I wont tell you" he punched her again knocking her out again , he yelled in frustration "Who the fuck s this little shit !!"

He picked up his phone: "Michel , did you find anything at her house ? ..... what do you mean nothing ? well who the hell is this bitch she isn't talking even after taking the truth serum , she cant be some random person with bad timing !..... say that again ?! her fathers name is what !?!! aha I get it now , take care of her place I'll deal with her

He woke her up soon after that with another injection , she was too exhausted to even react "this one isn't to get you to tell me the truth, this one is to make you go through so much pain you'll wish you died that night along with your parents" , she did react to that statement "how ... did you" , "i'm with the government, though it sometimes takes longer then we hope eventually we do find out everything about everyone, so shall we begin ?" he released her arms dropping her to the ground, it wasn't that big of a fall, but the pain she felt left her unable to breath...  
"Ah its working ! lets continue then !" he grabbed her up by her hair placing her on the old bed besides the wall, (it was worn out and there was loose metal pieces coming out of its sides) the pain she is feeling is like nothing she's ever felt before, so bad she thought of telling him where she sent the camera just to end it all , when she was set on the bed unable to move from the pain he lift his sleeves, and unbuckled his belt, the sight left Alice more then terrified , she knew what he was about to do, and that she could do nothing about it, either way he would kill her at least by not telling him there's a chance someone may find it and post to social media , even if they didn't know what it was at least people would see it....

She was trying to catch her breath, and strength but he wasn't about to let that happen, he got on top of her, and grabbed her by the hair again, lifting her face towards him "You know what i'm going to do to you right ?" , tears were racing down her face "poor little girl , still wont tell me?" he said while feeling down her neck towards her chest, she tried to push him off with everything she had, but he bound her arms using his abilities...

"How sad.." he started ripping her cloths off, as slowly yet as rough as possible "a young girl left all alone for all these years , it had to be you who'd be the witness , out of all people , you had the worst luck. So when i'm done with you ..." he ripped her underwear off ignoring all her screams "when i'm done with you , i'll let some of my friends have fun with you , then i'll give you to my friend who will then sell you like an animal to the highest bidder, then that cycle will keep going and going, even if my carer is destroyed , i'll make sure i'm not the only one to go down ! now last chance, WHERE IS IT !??"  
She wriggled around in pain and whispered "I am never going to tell you , so do what ever you want ." , he bit his lip in his smirk "I'll consider that as consent!"

He flipped her over on her stomach revealing her freshly lashed back " Yummy!" he licked the fresh wounds tasting the blood. Tears where running down her face, but he didn't care of course , he flipped her back revealing her chest and stomach , he spread her legs and got closer to her, "I wonder if by any chance you're still ... a virgin?" her arms were covering her face, and her eyes were sealed shut , he saw that and grabbed her arms off very roughly "these stay up here!"....  
he grabbed her waist tight and pushed in, she cried out in pain "Ah! no!" but he didn't stop , the more she cried the faster he went ... He got up to change his position, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, and stood there looking at her naked, bruised, and bloody body in front of him, "still not going to talk ?" , her mind was blank , she thought of nothing, and felt nothing, nothing but pain of course, "fine, more fun for me !" he pushed back in hard thrusting again, and again, Alice was barely awake at this point, all she felt was the pain , she could see his lips moving but couldn't hear anything , she didn't even notice herself beg, and plead saying "No!", "Stop", and sometimes "Please! kill me"...

When he finished he pulled out and took another look at her to notice shes unconscious, shivering, and gasping for air.... "Michel, bring Alfred and come here, I need to leave I have a meeting, if Alfred cant get it out of her we have no choice but to go with plan B." . .   
"Mom.... Mom where are you ?", she looked for her but couldn't see her, instead she saw a figure far away, when she got closer she saw it, it was her dad ! "Dad!! is it really you ?!!" , "Yes its me , Alice you need to listen to me they will kill you !, you need to tell me where it is !?" , "what? but dad if they find it all this will be ... for nothing! dad he .... everything hes done to me for nothing ?! no!" , "i'm asking you to tell me not them, if you tell me i'll take care of it, i'll send it to someone who can take care of it!" She remembered what her mom said , "who? who will you send ?" , "that isn't important, don't you trust me ?" , she looked around her it didn't look like it did when she saw her mom , it looked darker and scarier.  
she looked back at her dad and noticed his face looked different "No! you are not my father !" she walked closer to him, he started walking back , "I don't know who you are , but you are not my dad , and no matter what you people do I am never ever telling you !" she held him by his throat....   
.  
.  
.   
"Michel, I leave her in your hands, Alfred my friend you are sure you can get her to tell you ?" , "yes of course , i'll get into her head, don't worry you'll have what you need in less then an hour." , "good, Michel when he's done , do what ever you want with her, have fun with her, give her to Marco or kill her, understood !?" , "yes sir !" Scott left...

The two men walked over to where Alice was laying, Michel looked horrified by the scene "Hey kid, focus.. yeah it looks bad but we can't be compromised , you know that" , "Y..Yes sir.... the older man held Alices head up to his and... kissed her, Michel was watching confused, Alfred opened his eyes and they were glowing blue! he pulled out from the kiss and its like he's taking energy from Alice, light blue mist was leaving Alices mouth into Alfred ..... They were both silent for almost fifteen minutes now, when suddenly Alfred started to twitch, Alice didn't seem to move but the other mans head started twitching ....   
"I am never telling you people where I hid it , now get out of my head !" she yelled as she squeezed his throat tight... She opened her eyes, and grabbed his throat in real life, Michel looked and saw her eyes glowing red, the man was gasping for his life, but Alice just held on, Michel snapped out of his daze, and quickly bound Alices arms above her head releasing Alfred, she didn't try to fight back, instead her eyes turned back to normal, and she lost consciousness again ....   
"Sir! what happened just now ?" , "that's something I'd like to know just as much as you!, Scott said she hadn't mastered her abilities but , that ... that was like nothing i've seen before, i'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you, she seems to be aware of my illusion." , "I see, then we have no choice...   
after the man left it was just Michel and Alice, he took off his jacket and covered her with it, he made sure her arms were bound well, and when he took a closer look he saw her wounds healing, "Just who the hell is this chick?" he sat there next to her till she woke up, she was remembered what had happened, and got up but fell back down due to her arms being bound to the head of the bed, she looked to the right and saw Michel: "You...you're awake, that's good." , "How long have I been here ?" , "In total ? i'd say its been about 12 hours maybe 13." , to her it felt like a lifetime , she was still in a lot of pain, mostly her back and thighs ...   
"You, how old are you ?" , she looked at him, he looked young too "I turned 21 two weeks ago." , "Damn, I turned 21 two months ago. I'm sorry for what you're being put through, truly." , "pff , you're his right hand man, you're as bad as him, I don't need your pity. I will bring you all down, I will kill him with my own hands if I have too!" , "You don't even know how to master your powers, don't get too ambitious"  
they spent quite sometime just sitting there saying nothing, he reached out to his bag and got a bottle of water to drink, after drinking he waked to her to give her a drink, "I bet you're thirsty, here" , he reached out to hold her head up, but she moved away "don't touch me !" , "huh, i'm trying to help, just drink a little ." , "why?, did you put me another a truth serum or is it something else this time?" , "I just drank from the same bottle !" , "so? that doesn't mean anything !" , "just drink!" he grabbed her head and forced her too drink.  
then he went back and sat down as she coughed a little "you cant die from water." he looked again in his bag and got a bag of wet wipes out and a first aid kit:   
"I'm ... going to help you, so don't fight me please." , "I don't want your help ! stay away from me." , "huh, I don't know why I ask." he walked up to her again, she couldn't move, he had her arms bound tight with his powers, he took his jacked off her to reveal her body, he started cleaning her wounds one by one the small wounds were already healed but the big gashes and bruises still needed some time. 

He released her arms from the bed, but kept them tied together to turn her over and see her back "just...please just leave me alone ..." , "I'm sorry, but I cant do that ..." he revealed her lashed back "This ... might burn a little" he started cleaning each one then placing a band aid on it, she grind her teeth to not yell, it burned, a lot! When he finished he turned her back around and saw the trail of tears on her face, so he decided to wipe her face as well, dried blood, dirt, and a lot of tears, he looked her in eyes for the first time "You have very pretty eyes." , he meant it, she didn't react, what does he want her to say thank you ? Michel just stayed there staring into her eyes, when he remembered what Scott told him "Have fun with her..." should I? he thought.  
He leaned closer to her, and kissed her, her eyes widened in shock, was this about to happen again ?! Michel kept kissing her and touching her, Alice had her arms up at the head of the bed, they were tied together, but not to the bed, he forgot to rebound them after cleaning her back, Alice got her hands on one of the loose metal pieces and grabbed it as hard as she could till it broke quickly slamming him in the head with it...  
He jumped back yelling in pain as blood ran down his face "Ah you bitch i'm going to get you now!" , Alice got up grabbed his jacket and backpack, he charged at her so she hit him again in the face knocking him out. As he fell to the ground her hands were freed, she quickly looked in his pockets for anything that could help, she found some money, and a cellphone, she took the money, then found her stuff, she put on her shoes and took her bag along with his then, she ran, and ran, and ran, passing through the woods crying, but not stopping, she didn't know how fast she was running, or where she was going, but she wasn't about to stop....

As soon as Alice left Michel got up, dusted his pants with a large smirk, then picked up his phone "Yes sir, plan B is in motion, Yes and when she does I will be right there .......  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so please tell me what you think, did I move to fast with the events of the story maybe?  
> I'm just very exited to write and hopefully by the same day next week i'll have the next chapter ready. enjoy ~~~ ;)


End file.
